skarlafandomcom-20200213-history
The Union
The Union is a Union of semi-independent states. It was founded in 1453 ND by Theanten Athler and carved out during the Forging Wars. The original four member states are Atleria, The Forest Lands, The Free Peoples and The State of Genderal, with the State of Phaisel having joined after the Phaisel Campaign. Despite nominally being a union of equal states The Union is dominated politically by Atleria, it's founding member. This has become even more true of late as the Union has become little more than a facade for Atleria. Member States Atleria The Free Peoples The Free Peoples is the state of those people who were freed by Atlerian forces from the domination of The Demon King and The Empire. The majority of them were slaves under the Empire so their loyalty to the Union is the most fanatical. However, despite gaining their freedom conditions have not improved so for several reasons, primarily a lack of leadership and discrimination from the other members of The Union. The Free Peoples is also a densely populated state - The far Eastern region of the Empire was one of it's primary food sources and was well populated and farmed. This was furthered when a large portion of a the slaves who rose up against The Empire fled west as Theanten's army retreated. The Forest Lands The Forest Lands is the state of the lands which were taken from Eldur, and the forests which were taken from the Demon King. It is a woody and sparsely populated region. The State of Genderal The State of Genderal is made up of the Lands which had been part of the Kingdom of Genderal. Despite it's freedom from the Monarchy of Genderal it is still hierarchical, as not just serfs and poor farmers but several knights and some lords joined the revolution against the Kingdom. Yet this has allowed it to become one of the most productive regions of The Union and second only to Atleria in influence. Merchant State of Phaisel The Merchant State of Phaisel is the newest of the member states of The Union. It was created after The Union successfully invaded the Northern area of Phaisel, driving out the Merchant Kings in the Phaisel Campaign. It is the richest area in The Union as merchants quickly returned after it became clear that the Union had no problem with them, only with self styled "Kings" and anyone unwilling to contribute tax and soldiers to The Union. Returning merchants found that the status quo was almost the same as previously, the only notable difference being the name of the men to whom they paid lax taxes and sent levies. Forging War Background First Stage In Spring of 1452, Theanten Atler launched an unexpected invasion of Eastern Vorios (Northern Genderal), coordinated with the dwarves who launched an invasion of the Gendralean Gilag Hill Region. While initially successful, even allied with the dwarves, the much smaller Atlerian forces could not have hoped to defeat Genderal’s armies once they were mobilised, particularly on the plains of Vorios that so favoured the Gendralean knighs. But Theanten had allied with more than just the dwarves. Throughout Vorios peasant farmers, men at arms, knights and even some lords answered Theanten's call, and thousands flocked to his banner. Caught surprised and forced to face 3 different forces the Genderalian armies suffered a series of decisive defeats, and were forced to retreat to the Rursch river. While Theanten was occupied to the South, Anduras Ironblaze led second army North, into the borderlands of Eluduril. There he joined forces with the borderpeople, who had been in constant conflict with the Eldur. Faced with superior numbers, and having a dislike of war, the Eldur retreated to the borders of Elduril proper with little resistance. The Empire saw their own opportunity and invaded western Vorios, pushing to the Rursch river as well, taking complete control of the Phaisese trade route and even pushing into Phaisel itself, taking the port of Tijere. Uneasy Alliance Genderal and Phaisel could not afford to lose access to the Rursch river trade route, while Athilria could not have it’s major trade controlled by it’s eternal enemy. Thus the three formed an uneasy alliance against the Empire. The mercenary armies of Phaisel, who had broke and run at the face of the huge armies of the Empire, now facing a much more divided army, fell against the Imperial troops and drove them out of Phaisel. Theanten's army, now joined by many Gendralean knights and men-at-arms, drove back the Imperial forces they faced with ease. Meanwhile, in the North, Anduras led his army against the Empire's allies, the Demon King's forces. While Phaises and Atlerian forces faced success, the Gendralean army, weakened by the loss of it's knights to the Atlerian army, and by it's war with that army and with the Dwarven Confederation, found little success. Eventually Phaises and Atleria forces divided the Western Vorois north of the River Rorsch between them, signifying the end of the Alliance. War of Great Loss Following the end of the triple alliance, Theanten declared that the newly conquered territory would not be annexed by Atleria but would instead become semi-independent states, thus forming the State of Genderal and the Forest Peoples, further increasing his support from the people in these states and surrounding them. He declared that the three states would form a Union - thus founding the Union. Furthermore, he announced that there would be a fourth member state: one made up of people freed from the Empire. Immediately following the declaration, he ordered three armies to attack into Imperial territory. In the north Anduras withdrew from his conflict with the demons, and attacked southwards. From the South Theanten led his forces north from Western Vorois. From Atleria, the Home Guard, led by Michael Holton, left Atlerian soil for the first time in more than 400 years, and attacked Westward into The Empire.